The Phoenix Rises
by Windrises
Summary: Jean and Scott get permission from Professor X, to go to a party. Professor X wants them to have a wholesome, nice time, but Jean's unaware, that Magneto has plans, that involve her. Scott hopes he can save Jean, from Magneto's master plan.


Note: X-Men is owned by Marvel and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The films are owned by Fox, which is owned by Disney.

Jean Grey felt a little nervous, while walking across the hallway of her home, known as Xavier's School For The Gifted Mutants. She was planning on asking Professor X, if she and her friends could go to a party. She figured there was a strong chance, that Professor X would say no. After all, the mutants often had to hide, so the humans wouldn't come after them. Also, Professor X seemed so stern and serious, that his students assumed he disliked parties. Scott Summers and Nightcrawler thought Jean shouldn't even bother asking, because it seemed like a hopeless case. However, Jean was an optimistic person, so she decided to ask Professor X about it.

Jean knocked on Professor X's office door. Professor X talked in a grumpy tone of voice, while asking, "Who's there?"

Jean gently said, "Jean Gray. There's something I want to ask you."

Professor X sighed and replied, "Very well then. You can come inside, but don't waste too much of my time."

Jean felt a little nervous, while opening the door and stepping inside. Professor X seemed much angrier and grumpier, than he usually was. She sat down. She had a friendly smile on her face and was hoping she could cheer Professor X up, by being polite and caring. She said, "Greetings, Professor X. How are you doing?"

Professor X gave Jean a disapproving look and said, "You're wasting time, with these mundane questions?"

Jean nervously replied, "I'm sorry."

Professor X paused and realized he was being a grouchy jerk, to one of his own students. He said, "I apologize, Ms. Grey. I'm not mad at you. Magneto's on the loose, so I'm in a more tense mood, than I usually am."

Jean replied, "It's okay, Professor X. I just have a quick question, that I want to ask you."

Professor X responded, "Okay then. What's your question?"

Jean asked, "Can me and the others go to a party?"

Professor X raised an eyebrow and asked, "A party? Why would you go to one of those?"

Jean explained, "Things have also been tense, for your students. We've had to fight so many villains and we've been in a lot perilous situations. Sometimes, we need mindless fun, to make the thoughtful drama seem more meaningful."

Professor X felt scared, about his students going to a party, that was hosted by humans. He knew tons of people went to parties, so he feared any party, that humans were at, would have some mutant-haters. He nervously bit his tongue and said, "I don't think I'm comfortable, with any of my students going to a party, especially a human-hosted one."

Jean calmly replied, "You don't have to worry about that, Professor X. The party's being hosted by mutants, not humans."

Professor X had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Jean explained, "There's a group of students, that don't want to join your school, but also don't want to join Magneto's group."

Professor X asked, "Are they good or evil?"

Jean explained, "They don't really pick a role, in the side of morality. They mostly just have fun and throw parties."

Professor X replied, "I see." He took a long moment, to think about the situation, before saying, "Very well then. You and the others can go to this party. However, you have to be on your best behavior. Don't make any dangerous choices or cause mayhem."

Jean responded, "Don't worry, Professor X. Everything's going to be okay."

Professor X replied, "When Magneto's on the loose, things are never okay." He ranted about Magneto, while Jean walked out.

A few minutes later, Jean returned to the living room, where Scott, Nightcrawler, and Quicksilver were. Scott looked at Jean and asked, "What did Professor X tell you?"

Jean smiled and answered, "We can go to the party."

Nightcrawler said, "That's great news, dudes. We're going to have tons of fun."

Quicksilver said, "That's awesome. Please excuse me, for a quick moment. I have to make a call." Quicksilver went to his room and called his father, Magneto. Magneto had been pressuring his son, to convince Jean, to go to this party, because he had a devious plan. After Magneto answered the phone, Quicksilver said, "I have good news, Daddy."

Magneto asked, "What's going on?"

Quicksilver said, "Jean and the others are going to the party."

Magneto had an evil smile on his face. He paced around his fortress, while saying, "This is excellent news. I've been waiting a long time, for this event to happen."

Quicksilver looked confused, while asking, "Why do you care so much, if Jean goes to a party? That seems like a mundane thing, to get excited about."

Magneto replied, "Son, you're very quick, when it comes to running. However, when it comes to your brain, you're rather slow. Insults aside, this is something to be thankful for. You see, Jean isn't an ordinary X-Men power. She has hidden powers. If these powers were to be unleashed, she would become the Phoenix and she'd be more powerful than any of us. Mystique is going to be a guest, at the party. She'll be in disguise and will give Jean a drink, that'll unleash her most dangerous potential." Magneto did an evil laugh.

After Quicksilver returned to the living room, he and Nightcrawler started celebrating, because they were so excited about the party. They danced around and made lots of loud noises. When it came time, for them to go the party, they were exhausted, because they had done so much celebrating. Jean looked at them and said, "It's time, that we start going to the party. I don't mean to be rude, but maybe you shouldn't go to this party. You seem too tired."

Nightcrawler was barely awake, while saying, "Come on, Jean. We need to party."

Quicksilver looked at Scott and said, "Carry me."

Jean and Scott angrily sighed. Jean started carrying Nightcrawler, while Scott carried Quicksilver. They walked outside and started heading to the party. Scott looked at Jean and asked, "How far away is the party?"

Jean answered, "Half a mile. I can hardly believe, that we both have to carry one of our fellow mutants, to the party. Nightcrawler eats dozens of snacks, each week, so he's not exactly a lightweight."

Scott replied, "Quicksilver's such a fast moving person, that me makes plenty of time, to run around."

Jean responded, "They're good friends, but they act pretty childish. This party's not exactly having a glamorous start."

Scott paused and replied, "Maybe, but at we least we get to walk to the party, together."

Jean responded, "We walk around the mansion, together, every day."

Scott replied, "That's true, but walking outside, particularly during the night, is something grander."

Jean asked, "Why do you think that?"

Scott pointed at the sky. It was rather dark, but looked very nice. Scott said, "It's a treat, to look at the beautiful sky. Of course, you're much more beautiful."

Jean blushed and asked, "Do you really think that?"

Scott asked, "Isn't your beauty an obvious fact?"

Jean said, "If it is, I wasn't aware of it."

Scott replied, "Then maybe you're not as smart, as you think." He paused, while realizing his compliment sounded like an insult. He facepalmed and said, "I'm sorry. That was as dumb thing, which is ironic, because I was insulting your intelligence. I was being dumb."

Jean calmly replied, "No you weren't. Your attempt, at a compliment, backfired, but it's no big deal. You don't have to insult your own intelligence."

Scott responded, "It makes me feel less guilty."

Jean replied, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it'll really make you feel better, go ahead and make fun of your brain."

Scott said, "I'm a dimwitted simpleton. I'm stupid." Nightcrawler and Quicksilver nodded.

A few minutes later, Jean and Scott finished carrying Nightcrawler and Quicksilver, to the party. Jean looked at them and said, "Since you got to rest on Scott and mine's shoulders, I'm hoping you've rested up and are ready to start partying."

Nightcrawler did a few yawns, before saying, "I'm afraid that's not the case. Quicksilver and I did so much dancing and we were so excited, that we're still tired."

Quicksilver quickly found a couch, so he smiled and said, "I'm going to lay on that thing." He ran to the couch, pushed some people off the couch, and started napping on the couch.

Nightcrawler looked around and said, "There doesn't seem to be any other comfortable couches, for me to nap on." He looked around and saw the people, who were laying on the floor, because Quicksilver kicked him off the couch. He smiled and said, "You know what? That looks somewhat comfortable." He started napping on the floor.

Jean angrily sighed and said, "We dragged them here, so they could take a nap?"

Scott answered, "More or less."

Jean said, "They're fun guys, but their immaturity can drive me crazy, at times."

The party's host started prancing by. He was wore a torn business suit and was jumping around. He looked at his guests. He noticed that Nightcrawler and Quicksilver were sleeping, so he said, "Yo, those seem like some tiresome guests." He stared at Jean and Scott, while saying, "I'm hoping you guys are more fun. I hope you're going to be the life of the party."

Scott asked, "What do you mean?"

The host said, "I hope you're the type of people, who dance across the hallways, do crazy dares, and rap."

Scott replied, "We're more restrained and dignified."

The host sighed and asked, "You're the wholesome type of guests, aren't you?"

Scott answered, "You could say that."

Jean said, "I'm rather thirsty."

The host replied, "The cool drinks are across the hall. However, you're too wholesome and bland, for such things. The wholesome drinks, for you plain guests, is behind you. I would tell you to have fun, but frankly, I don't think you understand what entertainment is." The host gave Jean and Scott a disapproving look, before dancing away.

Scott opened a nearby fridge and looked inside, to see what the "wholesome drinks" are. After looking around, he said, "There's water and milk in here."

Jean asked, "Is there anything else?"

Scott answered, "No, but this fridge has the two best drinks, so it's hard to ask for anything better."

Jean raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but do you actually think water and milk are the best drinks?"

Scott answered, "You bet I do. They have a healthy, eloquent taste."

Jean replied, "I respectfully disagree. Can you excuse me, for a moment?"

Scott answered, "Okay then."

Jean started walking to the area, where the other party guests were. She was hoping to find a more tasty drink, like a soda or something else. While Jean looked around, Mystique started walking by her. In order to disguise her identity, Mystique made herself look human and had black hair. Mystique said, "Greetings, young lady. Do you need help?"

Jean answered, "I just need a drink, of actual taste."

Mystique had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "I can help you with that." She handed Jean a bottle of alcohol. Jean looked a bit uneasy, while saying, "I'm not sure this is the type of drink, that I should be having."

Mystique put her arm around Jean and replied, "Come on, Ms. Grey. You're older than 21. Don't you want to drink something, that has actual flavor? Water and milk taste like sewer water, wouldn't you say?"

Jean answered, "That's true." Jean stared at the bottle, for a moment, while thinking about her decision.

Mystique replied, "At the risk of being rude, a coward would throw that bottle away. A brave person would of already taken a bunch of sips." Jean opened the bottle and started drinking it.

Jean went into the restroom. She figured Scott would make a fuss, if he saw her drinking alcohol. Because of that, she drank the bottle, while in the restroom. She drank the alcohol, at a very quick pace. She was going so fast, that she looked like Quicksilver. After she was finished, she recycled the bottle and walked out of the restroom. She felt very messy and exhausted, while walking around. She was unaware, that alcohol was very dangerous, for her Phoenix powers. She felt like she needed a break, from walking around, so she put her hand on a wall. Her powers accidentally blew a hole in the hall. Scott heard a loud noise, so he ran to the party room, that Jean and the other guests were at. Scott had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Jean nervously said, "I accidentally blew up a part of the wall." She put her hand over her face and said, "I'm probably in a lot of trouble."

The host looked at Jean and said, "That blast was awesome. You're a lot cooler, than I was expecting you to be. Go ahead and party."

Jean lost control of her powers and accidentally blew up a stereo. The host angrily shook his fist and said, "You broke one of the most important items, of any party. You're going to pay, for ruining that." He had another stereo, so he threw it at Jean. Jean fell to the ground and accidentally blasted a bunch of random items, including cups, tables, and lamps.

Scott was worried about Jean, so he quickly ran to her. She had fallen asleep. Scott angrily stared at the host and said, "Your behavior is unacceptable."

The host gave Scott a disapproving look and replied, "You and your reckless friend are the ones, whose behavior is unacceptable. You better start getting out of here."

Since Jean had fallen asleep, he had to carry her, Nightcrawler, and Quicksilver, back to the mansion. He sweated and felt worn-out, from having to carry three people. Because of that, he often took breaks. It took him a long amount of time, to get back to the mansion.

When Scott got inside, Professor X looked concerned, because Scott was carrying his friends. Professor X nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Scott explained. "Nightcrawler and Quicksilver were just being immature and lazy. However, I'm concerned about Jean."

Professor X asked, "What happened to her?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and said, "We were having a charming, wholesome party, until Jean left, to get a drink. While I was waiting for Jean to get a drink, I heard a loud explosion, so I went inside the dancing room and saw that Jean had blown a hole in the wall, by accident. She also blasted a few other things, by accident."

Professor X knew what was going on and he wasn't cheerful about it. He said, "You see, Jean has powers, which have been lurking inside of her, in the back of her brain."

Scott had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Professor X said, "Jean was born, with some very special and dangerous abilities. Some of her powers were too dangerous, for her to use. Because of that, I tried to use my mental telepathy, to make her forget those powers."

Scott thought it was somewhat questionable, that Professor X had been hiding Jean's true powers from everyone, including Jean. However, since those powers seemed so dangerous, Scott respected Professor X's decision. However, he had an important question. He asked, "What made Jean's powers come back?"

Professor X said, "t must of been some kind of bad influence. The important thing, is that you get Jean into bed and take care of her. Keep her, from doing anything evil, with her powers."

Scott replied, "Okay, Professor X." Scott started taking Jean to her room.

Scott put Jean on her bed and put covers on her. He sat around and waited for her to wake up. Several minutes later, Magneto used his powers, to break Jean's bedroom window and go inside of her room. Scott stood up and blasted Magneto. He asked, "What are you doing?'

Magneto answered, "I have important goals, to take care of, so go away, eye-boy." Magneto used his powers, to blast Scott across the room.

Jean opened her eyes. She looked around and asked, "What's going on?"

Magneto started walking closer, while saying, "Greetings, Ms. Grey. I'm Magneto, the man who's going to make your future more meaningful."

Jean asked, "What are you talking about?"

Magneto said, "You surely noticed your new powers. Well, they were powers you always had, but that fact was hidden from you. With those powers, you can do amazing things."

Jean replied, "Actually, those powers made me ruin things and break stuff. It's a curse, not a treat."

Scott ran up to Magneto and said, "I'm going to blast you so hard, that you'll fall asleep."

Magneto had an amused look on his face, while replying, "Give me a break, eye-boy. Your mundane powers are nothing, that I value. Jean Grey's the one, who has the greatest powers. Thanks to the Phoenix powers, she has more power and strength, than any of her team members. She's even stronger than my team. That's truly impressive and it's something you should be admiring. As for me, I should be using Ms. Grey's new powers, to my advantage."

Jean gave Magneto a disapproving look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Magneto put a bottle of alcohol on Jean's bed and showed it to Scott, while saying, "This is the thing, that made Jean's Phoenix powers come out. The alcohol's influence made her body lose control and it broke the mental telepathy, that Professor X used, to hide Jean's greatest powers." He looked at Jean, while saying, "Since you've obtained superior powers, it's time you joined a superior team. Leave Professor X's mansion and join my army."

Jean replied, "That's not going to happen, Magneto." She had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "Since I've been granted, with such special abilities, I'm going to start using them, for a more meaningful purpose." She started using her Phoenix powers, to attack Magneto. Thanks to the Phoenix powers, Jean was stronger than any mutant. Because of that, she was able to defeat Magneto and blast him out the window.

Professor X went inside and asked, "What's going on?"

Scott answered, "Jean defeated Magneto."

Professor X smiled and said, "That's an admirable accomplishment."

Jean sighed and replied, "My behavior isn't admirable. While at the party, I ignored yours and Scott's advice, about being responsible. I drank a bottle of alcohol, which is what made my Phoenix powers come out. I deserve to be punished, for a very long time, for my terrible behavior."

Professor X responded, "You defeated Magneto, so you can be easily forgiven. However, I don't want you to be going to parties, for a while."

Jean replied, "That's fair."

Professor X said, "Also, I don't want you drinking alcohol. It's a dangerous and corrupt drink, even for people who don't have Phoenix powers."

Jean nodded and replied, "I understand, Professor X. I don't plan on drinking alcohol, ever again."

Professor X smiled and responded, "That's an admirable decision." He left the room."

Jean looked at Scott and said, "I shouldn't of ignored you and Professor X. Your comment, about me not being smart as I thought I was, turned out to be true."

Scott replied, "You realized your mistake. You're not dumb, Jean. You're a very smart lady."

Jean smiled and responded, "If I was so smart, I would of realized, that you're the beautiful one."

Scott looked amused, while saying, "Come on, Jean. I'm not beautiful."

Jean kissed Scott and replied, "I wouldn't kiss something, that wasn't beautiful."

Scott responded, "Fair enough."

Jean said, "I've had enough risks, for now. Wanna sit around, have some healthy food, and drink some milk, with me?"

Scott smiled and replied, "I couldn't think of anything better." Jean and Scott ate dinner, while sitting around and holding hands. To most mutants, this wouldn't seem like anything exciting. However, for Jean, it was far superior, to anything her Phoenix powers could offer.


End file.
